Bring Him Back
by All The Stars In The Sky
Summary: Ashfur is still depressed over Squirrelflight, but he realizes there's another cat that loves him, and he could love too. What happens when he screws it all up, and might lose her forever without a chance to say he was sorry? Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Ashfur's dark blue eyes peered through the opening of the warrior's den. The sun sent bright rays of light dancing in the clearing, where two cats had their tails entwined, and then trotted out of camp, probably going on a patrol. His neck bristled at the sight of them. The she-cat was Squirrelflight; the cat he thought had loved him. The cat who had made him feel like everything was going to work out, and then had walked away with Brambleclaw, the second cat that he had just seen go into the forest. Involuntarily, his claws dug into his mossy bedding, and he forced himself before he shredded his nest.

Finally, Ashfur decided he would be of better use to ThunderClan if he actually did something, and padded slowly into the sunlight. A cool breeze ruffled his grey fur, but the sun quickly warmed him up. Suddenly Ashfur felt stupid, standing aimlessly in the middle of the clearing while everyone else had a purpose. His tail dragging in the dirt, he walked to a sunny corner of the rocky hollow, where he laid down and began grooming himself.

The shadow of Whitewing blocking the warm sun from Ashfur's pelt made him look up. Without thinking about it, he glared at the she-cat, unable to realize that the only cat who had hurt him was Squirrelflight, and he didn't need to treat every cat badly. His eyes softened when he saw the hurt in her emerald eyes.

"Sorry Whitewing.. I'm just.. Not feeling myself today, you know?" He said hoarsly, guilt gnawing at his belly. The bad feeling went away when he saw her face light up. She was so forgiving when it came to Ashfur, since she knew what had gone on with him and Squirrelflight.

"It's fine," she mewed, her tail waving to show she wasn't upset. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a hunting patrol. It seems like everyone else doesn't have time for me right now." Whitewing focused her gaze nervously on the ground, her whiskers twitching as if she were uncertain of herself.

"I'd love to!" Ashfur couldn't hide the excitement out of his voice. Maybe this was it. Maybe he could just let go of Squirrelflight and that piece of fox dung Brambleclaw. He looked at Whitewing differently for a moment. Could he learn to see what was right in front of him, to love a she-cat who obviously had feelings for him? He studied her quietly, and noticed for the first time how her long, white fur was always groomed to look sleek on her small frame. He noticed how pretty her green eyes looked when the sun hit them at the perfect angle.

As the two cats walked out of camp together, Icekit and Foxkit where watching from inside of the nursery.

"Oooo! I think Whitewing's got a crush on Ashfur!" squealed Icekit, and the two kits burst into laughter. Ferncloud shushed them with a flick of her tail, and then watched her brother with hopeful eyes. _Oh StarClan, please let her bring my brother back, _she thought sadly. Squirrelflight had changed him, and maybe Whitewing could be the only one bring him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Whitewing laid awake in the warriors den, looking like she was sleeping. The fact that her emerald gaze was fixed on Ashfur, who was sleeping beside her, was the only thing that could give her away. Her mind wandered on the day's events she had spent wtih him. She wondered if she'd ever be good enough for him. _Squirrelflight was his whole world_, she thought sadly. _And then she had to break his heart like that. How can I ever be enough for him? He'll never see me the way he saw her. Everything that happened today was just a normal bond between clanmates. Nothing more._

Her eyes brimmed with tears, and she glanced to the other side of her. Two cats, one ginger and one a dark tabby, laid side by side, the ginger she-cat curled up comfortably against the tom, who laid with his body around hers, as if he were protecting her from the world. Whitewing sighed. It would never be like that for her. As much as she loved being a warrior, battling for territory and hunting for her clan, it was her dream to find a tom to love her, to bring her kits, to be with her through everything. So far, it didn't seem like Ashfur was that tom.

She had had an eye on him for awhile now, admiring him and crushing on him from a distance, a secret she kept to herself. She had watched in silent despair as he had spent all of his time with Squirrelflight, and then, when his relationship with Squirrelflight finally stopped, she was left with a different cat. This cat was a mere shadow from who he used to be, and it was all Squirrelflight's fault. For that, Whitewing despised her. But maybe, if she could teach him to love again, she could bring back the old Ashfur, the one that had caught her eye in the first place.

She closed her eyes for a few moments, listening to the comforting sounds of her clanmates breathing softly around her. When she opened them again, Ashfur's brilliant blue eyes watched her, and she saw them soften with happiness when she met them. _Maybe... _Whitewing pushed the thought away, and instead shivered as a cool breeze swept into the den, ruffling her white fur and chilling her. Ashfur noticed, and shifted closer to her, his body shielding her from the cold. She looked at him gratefully, and squirmed a bit closer. She closed her eyes and breathed in his sweet scent, holding her breath in her before slowly exhaling. She felt Ashfur's head resting gently beside hers, and then her heart skipped a beat. His tail, ever so softly, had partially wrapped itself around her own. She felt her heart swell inside her chest, despite the nagging feeling that she shouldn't get her hopes up. She fell asleep like that, caught up in the moment, hoping to capture it forever.

Ashfur woke up as the first rays of light began peeking into the clearing. The leaves on trees and bushes glistened with dew, but luckily the bitter cold of night was barely there anymore. He glanced around the clearing, and spotted Thornclaw chatting with Spiderleg near the entrance of the hollow, and padded towards them with his tail waving cheerfully. Last night had changed him; he felt in a much better mood than he had been since the incident with Squirrelflight, and for some reason it seemed like today would be a good day. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he fell asleep curled up with Whitewing?

"Hey Ashfur, you ready for dawn patrol?" mewed Thornclaw, and Spiderleg twitched his tail irritably, clearly not happy about being up this early. "We just need one more cat. Why don't you-"

"Can we bring Whitewing?" Ashfur cut him off, and then looked a bit embarassed. Spiderleg snickered quietly, but the two other cats ignored him.

"Of course, go get her. We'll meet you just outside camp," Thornclaw told him, and then he and Spiderleg headed through the tunnel. Ashfur walked quickly back to the warrior's den, poking his head into the entrance. He picked out Whitewing quickly, and stepped between the bodies of sleeping cats to get to her. He gently nudged her shoulder with his muzzle, and she slowly opened her emerald green eyes.

"Wanna go on dawn patrol with me?" he questioned her, suddenly worried she would be ticked off at being woken so early. lnstead, she jumped up excitedly, had a quick stretch, and they headed out together. Before they went through the tunnel, Ashfur stopped and turned to look at Whitewing. Sure, she didn't have a ginger pelt, and maybe her eyes were a deep green instead of the bright, pale ones he was used to looking into, but maybe she didn't need that for him to love her. Whitewing searched his own bright blue eyes for a moment, and then bumped into him playfully.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or are we going on a patrol?" she teased him, her green eyes twinkling mischeviously. He grinned and chased her through the tunnel, his heart beating faster and faster, and the same thought running through both of their minds.

_Is this love?_

**[Sorry, kind of a cheesy ending but I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you guys liked it, please review or I may not continue:P And the next chapter's going to be pretty sick too... there could be a little conflict with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw as well :O Better keep reading and reviewing to find out! Thanks you guys! -Sky 3**


	3. Chapter 3

A half-moon had passed since the night Whitewing had fallen asleep beside Ashfur. Since then, days had always seemed longer, during patrols their pelts were always brushing, and at night they fell asleep curled up together, Ashfur's heartbeat like a lullaby to Whitewing. Life with her had made Ashfur's depressed state slowly fade away. To Whitewing, it seemed like he was back to normal.

The greenleaf sun beat down on Ashfur's gray back as he emerged from the thorn tunnel into the forest. The thick undergrowth was filled with millions of shades of green. The trees were full of leaves, creating a great canopy above his head. He walked into the shade to stay cool, and then set off into the forest at a quick trot. Bright blue eyes scanned the ground for any signs of prey. It wasn't long before he heard a soft shuffling, and the tasty scent of mouse hit his nose. Instinctively, he lowered himself into a hunting crouch, creeping forward silently. He could see the small brown animal scurrying around the base of a tree, and licked his lips. The muscles in his back legs tensed; he got ready to pounce-

"Are you trying to say Jaykit's _useless!?_" A menacing snarl broke through the silence; the mouse ran into hiding immediately. What mousebrained cat had just lost his first chance of prey?! Ashfur was seething, and he was about to go snap at the cat who had just let the mouse get away, but then he recognized the voice. It was Squirrelflight. Jaykit was her blind son, born a few moon's before Ferncloud's kits. She hadn't been able to give them milk, so Ferncloud had been raising them while she returned to her warrior duties.

"Come on Squirrelflight, I'm not saying he's _useless,_ but soon you're going to have to face it. How will he ever be able to help the clan?" Ashfur felt the fur along his spine bristle; that was the voice of Brambleclaw, a cat he very much despised. Curiously, he crept towards the quarreling cats, being careful to stay out of sight. Hiding behind a large, leafy bush, he could see the two warriors, although Brambleclaw's back was to him. Squirrelflight's eyes were blazing; she looked as if she wanted to rip off Brambleclaw's pelt. Ashfur shuddered, knowing exactly how mad she must be at the moment, and happy that he wasn't in Brambleclaw's paws.

"How could you say that Brambleclaw? He's your son!" Squirrelflight hissed, lashing her tail furiously. "You know, everyone said that Brightheart would never be a real warrior, but look at her now!"

"But she isn't a _real _warrior Squirrelflight, you know that." What Ashfur saw next was merely a flash of ginger fur, and Squirrelflight had slashed Brambleclaw across the face, little drops of blood beginning to appear and drip down into his fur from the deepest scratch. He hissed quietly, and then stormed away, leaving Squirrelflight alone and a bit suprised at what she had just done.

Ashfur walked out of his hiding space, and sat beside the she-cat, pressing his muzzle against her cheek. To his suprise, she didn't pull away, or even snap at him. They stayed like that for a moment, and then Squirrelflight spoke up, her voice barely audible.

"He's right. Jaykit will never become a warrior. What did I do..." she trailed off, and then they got up and walked back to camp together

When the two cats emerged from the tunnel and into the clearing in camp, Ashfur was faced with many curious stares. To his relief, Whitewing was out on a patrol, so did not see him walking so close to Squirrelflight, murmuring comfortingly in her ear. To his amusement, Brambleclaw was staring at Squirrelflight with regret in his eyes; he obviously wished he hadn't said all that about Jaykit and Brightheart. Squirrelflight padded towards her nest in the warriors den, and like a lost puppy, Ashfur followed her.

"Ashfur, what are you doing?" she snapped, laying down comfortably in her mossy nest. Ashfur had tried lying beside her, and nuzzled her neck. He jumped up and looked at her questioningly.

"What?" he meowed, his blue eyes puzzled.

"What about Whitewing? Isn't _she _your mate now?" Squirrelflight pointed out, although not as if she were jealous.

"What about her? Of course she's not my mate. Whitewing's nothing to me. Just another she-cat. I only care about _you _Squirrelflight," meowed Ashfur, flicking his tail as if dismissing his feelings for Whitewing. His mind was clouded by the hope that he could get Squirrelflight back; he forgot about everything she did to him, and all about how he knew Whitewing loved him. And how he loved her too.

Squirrelflight looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. She wanted to claw _his_ face too, the stupid tom. How could he possibly say that? Everyone knew about him and Whitewing - or at least thought they knew.

The two cats jumped as a low hiss sounded outside of the warrior's den. "I mean _nothing _to you!? Well, if that's how you want it to be, fine!" Ashfur watched guiltily as Whitewing snapped at him, her green eyes blazing with hurt and anger. The white she-cat gave Ashfur one last longing look, and then stormed out of camp, leaving Squirrelflight and Ashfur alone and staring at where her slim, ivory body had just disappeared. Stunned, Ashfur turned to the Squirrelflight. His blue eyes were wide and he looked as if he couldn't see her. She stared back at him in disbelief and shook her head.

"Don't let her go Ashfur," she mewed quietly, and then walked away from him. His head was buzzing with what had just happened. How could he have said all of those things? How could he have hurt the cat who actually loved him, just to gain even more disapproval from the one that was he was never going to get back. He closed his eyes, hating himself. All of his feelings seemed to drown out the reasonable thoughts going through his mind on how to get Whitewing back.. How to tell her that he didn't mean what he said. Instead, all he could think about was how stupid he was, and how much he wished he could relive that moment and change it all. A small sigh escaped his lips, and then he opened his eyes again.

_I have to tell her that I love her..._

He raced out of camp.

**Thanks for reading! Please review ASAP, so I know that you guys are enjoying this and that I should write another chapter. :) I hope you liked it! -Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

Ashfur's heart pounded furiously as he sprinted out the thorn tunnel. He didn't even flinch when the sharp brambles poked into his sides, because all of that didn't matter. All he knew was that he couldn't let Whitewing think he meant all of the things he had said. Now, as he raced towards her, following her sweet scent trail, all he could think about was how stupid he had been. How could he have ever said that? Why would he even think he had the smallest chance with Squirrelflight? All mates quarrelled once in awhile.

He stopped running when her silky white pelt came into view. Even though he was sitting, his heart beat faster. Whitewing was sitting beside the stream that separated ThunderClan from WindClan; her sad green eyes gazing into the fast flowing water. He walked quietly up behind her, and gently touched her shoulder with his tail. She quickly turned around, and he noticed her fur began to bristle slightly. He stared into her dazzling emerald eyes, and he knew she didn't need words to explain how hurt she was.

"Whitewing, I know I shouldn't have said any of that to Squirrelflight, I was just-" Ashfur began, but he was cut off by Whitewing.

"Then why _did _you say it. Why did you say I was nothing to you. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" she snapped, her eyes beginning to get watery. Ashfur looked away. He had no idea how it felt. When he and Squirrelflight had ended their relationship, Squirrelflight had still wanted to be good friends with him. His previous words echoed in his head. _Just another she-cat._

"I don't know how you feel right now, but I'm so sorry. I wish I could just do it all over again," Ashfur meowed, facing her and looking deep into her eyes. He had hoped for her to forgive him, even if she was still a bit untrusting or bitter towards him at first, but as far as he could tell, there was no way that was happening.

"Ashfur, I can't do this anymore. Just stay away from me," she snapped, and the she-cat started to walk away quickly.

"Whitewing, just listen. I'm sorry."

"Well sorry's not good enough," she snarled, and bounded away through the undergrowth. Ashfur watched helplessly as she ran, hating himself even more. Why shouldn't she be mad at him. He could definately understand her unwillingness to accept his apology, but he was still upset things hadn't gone the way he wanted. Sighing, he walked slowly back to camp.

**(Since I don't know how to do those line things across the page, this is days later... So if anyone could tell me how that'd** **be very nice of them!)**

Days went by slowly; the time seemed to drag on and on without Whitewing to cheer Ashfur up. He was constantly staring at her, hoping she'd forgive him and they could go back to the happy, in-love cats they had been before. Ashfur was reduced to a shadow in the background of the Clan, and never talked much. He mostly kept to himself, and obeyed Whitewing's wish for him to stay away from her, unless they were put on a patrol together.

That was how he ended up patrolling the border with her. Thankfully, they weren't alone, and had Dustpelt and his apprentice Hazelpaw join them. Whitewing took the lead; Hazelpaw and Duspelt were right behind her, and Ashfur fell to the back of the patrol. The forest was quiet, only the rustling of prey in the undergrowth disturbing the silence. The cats headed towards the ShadowClan border, planning on renewing the scent marks and then heading back to camp.

Suddenly, a dark stench hit Ashfur's nose. The other cats noticed it too; their pelts bristled, and Dustpelt hissed threateningly.

"Badger," stated Whitewing calmly, "And the scent is fresh."

"Just our luck-" Duspelt was cut off by a deep growl. The four cats' heads swung to face a huge creature, it's massive muscles showing through a dark, black pelt. The cats hissed in terror, and Dustpelt yowled at Hazelpaw to run to camp and bring help.

The badger's black, beady eyes looked at all of the cats. It snorted, and reared up, ready to crush the cats' small bodies beneath it's paws. Ashfur, Whitewing, and Duspelt all darted out of the way in different directions. Duspelt jumped at the badger's side; he successfully sank his claws into it's tough flesh. Distracted, it tried to turn on him, but Whitewing was ready and scratched at it's face. The badger bellowed in fury. With one swift motion, it swiped a paw in the white she-cat's direction. Whitewing was flung across the clearing, hitting a tree with a sickening thump.

To Ashfur, it seemed to go in slow motion. He watched her long enough to find that she wasn't getting up, and then turned his attention back to the badger. Two cats against one badger, Ashfur was afraid it was a hopeless situation.

Just then, the pounding of pawsteps on the ground and the yowling of cats signaled the arrival of Hazelpaw's patrol she had gone to get. Brambleclaw, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, and Mousepaw streamed into the clearing. The badger eyed them nervously, and then backed up, growling. It seemed to ponder if it should stay and fight, but then must have decided it wasn't worth it. The large creature crashed through the undergrowth and ran away.

"Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Mousepaw! Follow the badger but don't get too close. Just see if it has a den or if it has left our territory," commanded Brambleclaw, flicking his tail in the direction the badger left in. Then he turned to the remaining cats, and his gaze flickered over Whitewing's limp body. Ashfur immediately bounded over to her, nudging her shoulder with his nose and sniffing her.

"Is she okay?" asked Brambleclaw, concerned.

"She's still alive.. But we better get her back to camp. She's unconcious, so I guess we'll have to carry her," mewed Ashfur, not taking his eyes off Whitewing's limp body. His heart fluttered anxiously and he felt sick to his stomach for the rest of the long walk back to camp.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry if this chapter's a bit short, I wanted to cut it off here so that you wouldn't have to wait so long for it to come. I've got the whole weekend to write so hopefully this story will get going faster than usual. Please R&R, and tell me what you think! -Sky**


	5. Chapter 5

Ashfur hovered anxiously in the medicine cat's den, the sweet scent of herbs in the air around them. The sky outside was beginning to darken; Ashfur had been there all day. His blue eyes never left Whitewing's pale shape, curled up in a nest of moss. He knew he was driving Leafpool crazy; she kept glancing at him meaningfully, but he pretended not to notice. All he could do was stay with the cat he loved. The cat he might lose.

Finally, Leafpool spoke up, breaking through the tense silence, "You know, Ashfur, she's not going to heal any faster even if you sit here all day."

"But is she going to live?" protested Ashfur, feeling as if someone had tightened the grip on his heart. He found it hard to breath. She _had _to live! What if she died, without Ashfur ever being able to say how much he cared about her, to try and get her to forgive him?

The medicine cat looked uncertain. She glanced at Whitewing, and then hurried to the back of her den, speaking as she walked.

"I don't know, Ashfur. She may. I've done all I can, but there could be internal injuries I can't get to. She's in the paws of StarClan now," she meowed softly, then picked up some thyme and brought it to Ashfur. She laid it down at her paws and gave him a stern look.

"Eat this," she ordered briskly, and then walked over to Whitewing again.

"Why? I'm fine!" he lied, his voice shaking, "What's it for?"

"It'll help with the shock. Now eat," she responded quietly, as she sniffed Whitewing's wounds carefully. When Ashfur looked closer, he saw a long cut down her side, and a small, raw patch of skin along her back from where the bark from the tree had cut into her. To him, the injuries looked so small, so easy to be healed. Then reality struck him, and he realized he might never get his chance to be forgiven. He finally mumbled his thanks to Leafpool after forcing down the thyme, and stumbled outside.

The sky was now a mixture of orange and blue if you glanced to the west, where the sun had just disappeared over the horizon. When he looked directly above the hollow, through the trees was a deep blue.

He padded over to the fresh-kill pile, and suddenly realized how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten since the early that morning, before going on the patrol. he picked up a vole and sat down at the edge of the clearing to eat.

_If only, _he thought, _Whitewing were here to enjoy this night with me.. _When he was finished eating he settled down in the warrior's den, where sleep to awhile to come to him. When it did, he slept horribly, waking at every little sound and having strange dreams. Morning was a relief to him, but he wasn't sure he was ready to face what Leafpool could tell him.

The first rays of sun danced in the hollow, and Ashfur laid half awake, reluctant to get up. His mind kept playing tricks on him, and he was afraid of what he would see if he got up.

_"I'm sorry Ashfur, but she's dead. She walks with StarClan now," said Leafpool mockingly._

_"But how!? She can't be, please, Leafpool-" Ashfur began._

_"It's your fault Ashfur. Maybe if she had felt like someone loved her, she wouldn't have given up the fight so easily. Oh well, you shouldn't be that upset. Maybe there's another she-cat you can find."_

Ashfur jumped up, the fur on his neck bristling. He heard Thornclaw mutter something under his breath and Ashfur realized he had accidentally kicked him in the back when he had woken up. He realized what he had just seen was yet another one of his weird dreams. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He had to go see Whitewing.

-----

Only a tiny trickle of sunlight made it's way into the medicine cat's den as Ashfur entered. The first place he looked was Whitewing's temporary nest, where she lay in seemingly the exact same position as she had been in the night before. Whitewing was at the back of the den, going through herbs, and talking to herself quietly.

"Oh StarClan, out of poppy seeds again? And horsetail, too! How useful an apprentice would be right now," she muttered, and Ashfur noticed with amusement she didn't know he was there. _Must be all the herbs, _he told himself.

When Leafpool finally turned around, she seemed startled by his appearance. By then Ashfur had been standing beside Whitewing, his tail tenderly touching her shoulder. The tabby she-cat walked up to him and sat down. Ashfur glanced at Leafpool, and sat down directly across from her.

"Whitewing's made it through the night. Every moment she's still alive is a good sign. Sorry, but that's all I can tell you," explained Leafpool.

"Thanks.. Is there anything I can do to help?" he questioned hopefully.

"Just do what you usually do. Hunt, patrol, anything that keeps you away from my den," she suggested sternly, although her eyes glimmered with amusement.

"Fine," he sighed, and then stalked out of the den.

He caught Graystripe and Thornclaw on their way out for a hunting patrol, and joined along. His mind was entirely on Whitewing, though; he only managed to catch a mouse, and scared away two squirrels and a thrush. The other two toms had been way more successful than him, and walked into camp with their jaws filled with prey.

When the fresh-kill had been laid down in a pile, Ashfur glanced at the sky._ It will only be light for a few more hours_, he thought to himself. He glanced hopefully at Leafpool's den, and got up to go check on Whitewing.

"Ashfur, I want to talk to you in my den," a deep meow stopped him, and he turned around. Firestar, the ThunderClan leader was standing in front of him. Ashfur knew whatever it was, it couldn't be bad, since the firey red cat had a content look about him, and didn't seem stressed or anxious. Firestar led the way up the rocks into his den, and through a curtain of lichen. A nice, cooling breeze swept in once and awhile, and it was lit dimly from the light outside. Ashfur sat facing his leader.

"I know I'm asking a bit early, but I just want to get it over with since I have everything figured out already," began Firestar, curling his tail around his paws. "You will be ready for another mentor, so I would like you to mentor Lionkit once he is six moons.

Ashfur forced himself to be happy. He got another apprentice. It didn't help that his parents were Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, or that he looked a lot like his mother, though. He had visited Squirrelflight a couple of times in the nursery, and knew Lionkit was the most adventurous, and seemed like he would be a very good apprentice, and a quick learner. Ashfur nodded his head.

"Of course. Thank you, Firestar," he said, flicking his tail in faked excitement.

"Good. I just thought maybe you'd like to get to know him, visit him in the nursery a bit more often maybe. That is all," Firestar spoke and flicked his tail, dismissing Ashfur.

His head was swimming as he walked out of the den. He had a clear view of the whole camp right now, and as he glanced towards the nursery, a golden shape darted outside, tumbling around playfully. _Lionkit._

He watched as his mother grabbed him by his scruff and dragged him back inside, and his gaze shifted around the camp. He admired the peace of it for a few moments. There were cats sharing tongues around the clearing. A patrol just arrived through the thorn tunnel, and some apprentices were dragging in fresh-kill. Everything looked so perfect. Then his green eyes flickered over the medicine cat's den, and with a jolt of alarm he remembered Whitewing.

Ashfur bounded down the rocks to the smooth clearing floor swiftly, and padded quickly towards the den. As he entered, he expected to see a limp, pale shape on the floor before him, but Whitewing was sitting up, and her green eyes were wide with exhaustion and shock at seeing him. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything she got up and pressed her nose into his fur. He stiffened, and looked unsure of himself. Whitewing finally stopped to gaze at him with her brilliant eyes.

_"Ashfur, I'm so sorry!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I redid this chapter because I didn't like it and I got a better idea.. I also realized that it didn't really make sense for Leafpool to tell Whitewing and Ashfur about the prophecy… Oh yeah, I also changed my mind and got even more better ideas, and this is not the last chapter. Hah, I got it all figured out now.. Thanks for reading!**

"_Ashfur, I'm so sorry!"_

Whitewing's voice was hoarse from lack of use, but her words still rang clearly in Ashfur's head. He stared at her, unsure of what to say or do. Of course, this is what he had been hoping for! But now that it happened, it seemed so strange. It was as if he had given up on believing she would ever forgive him, and it seemed unreal to him now.

"I was being so stupid! Even though I did have a perfectly good reason to be angry with you, I should've realized before, how much I was hurting you! Oh, StarClan-" she rambled, lashing her tail in frustration before Ashfur cut her off by flicking his tail across her mouth.

Their eyes locked; it seemed as if everything they needed to tell each other, but they couldn't find a way to say in words was there. Although they knew it would take a bit of time for both of them to heal completely, it was obvious that they were being forgiven.

Whitewing finally broke the silence as she let out a small groan of pain. She shakily lay down on the mossy bedding, and Ashfur sat beside her. His tongue rasped over her soft fur, and she dozed happily. This was everything she had ever wanted. It didn't take long for her to give in to sleep, but Ashfur stayed awake. His blue eyes gleamed eerily in the moonlight as he laid there, ears pricked for any noises.

Soft paw steps could be heard in the clearing. Ashfur craned his neck, but he couldn't see who it was since the side of the den was blocking his view. He used his nose instead. Inhaling deeply, he recognized Leafpool's scent, and a few moments later she came into the medicine cat den.

_What has she been doing this late? _Ashfur wondered, but then he realized that it was the half moon, and she must have gone to the Moonpool to speak with StarClan. A shiver ran down his spine. Something wasn't right.

When Leafpool saw him, she didn't seem surprised he was there, but she was still uptight. The medicine cat's eyes were wide and her fur stood up on her neck. She seemed very jumpy, and kept looking around as if she were afraid of someone stalking her.

"Leafpool, are you okay?" mewed Ashfur quietly.

"I'm fine," she lied, and then went on, "How's Whitewing?"

"She was awake earlier," he answered vaguely, not wanting to talk about the moment they had shared. He was glad she didn't try to stick her nose in their business and ask about their current relationship. Leafpool just nodded her head and scurried to the back of her den, to grab some herbs. She came back a moment later with a few poppy seeds and some borage and prodded Whitewing's side. The pale she-cat yawned and blinked up at Leafpool.

"What is it?" she murmured sleepily, her eyes half closed.

"Eat these. I'm sure you're still in pain," ordered Leafpool, pushing the herbs towards Whitewing, who ate them without question. She looked up at Ashfur, and then back at Leafpool.

"Why did you give me borage? Wait, is there something wrong?" she asked, sensing the tension, and echoing Ashfur's earlier question.

"I have to go talk to Firestar first. I'll only be a moment," she said, avoiding Whitewing's curious gaze. The tabby she-cat disappeared from their view as she headed towards the leader's den.

-----

Leafpool stood at the entrance of Firestar's den, the moonlight turning her pelt to silver. She tried peering inside, but it was too dark to see.

"Firestar? I need to talk to you!" she mewed urgently, kneading the ground anxiously. He answered almost immediately.

"Come in, Leafpool. What is it?" Leafpool's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. She could see the ginger tom curled up in his mossy nest, and he sat up when he saw his daughter. His green gaze was curious, and he flicked his tail, signaling for her to begin.

When she spoke, her voice was a soft rasping, and Firestar had to strain his ears just to hear her.

"When I spoke with StarClan, they seemed distant. They wouldn't speak to me clearly, but they told me of a prophecy.

_Although peace has come,_

_It brings a new darkness_

_Hidden under a mask of innocence_

_With the power to destroy everything."_

Leafpool's voice shook, and Firestar looked deep in thought.

"Peace has come? There has been peace for awhile now… What do they mean?" he asked the medicine cat.

"Peace doesn't have to just be between clans. They could mean between us and foxes or badgers, or even a quarrel between clanmates," she replied.

"Do you have any idea of what the new darkness is?"

"I don't know much yet. I'll keep thinking about it though. All I know is that when it happens, it could change all of our lives."

"Thank you Leafpool," said Firestar, and he dismissed her with a flick of his tail.

-----

When Leafpool returned to her den, Ashfur and Whitewing were still awake. Whitewing looked exhausted; her eyes were only half open, although they were burning with curiosity.

"Well?" asked Ashfur immediately, once he saw her in the den.

Leafpool took a deep breath, and then sat down in front of the two cats. She gave her tabby fur a quick lick and then curled her tail around her paws. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them, her piercing gaze trained on the two cats.

"Whitewing, you're pregnant," she mewed quietly. Whitewing let out a small gasp; immediately, her green eyes turned to search Ashfur's blue ones, and Leafpool knew that they were Ashfur's. Although they both looked a little surprised, she could tell they were happy. That made what she was going to say next a lot harder.

"When the badger attacked you, he could have hurt the kits. They could even be dead already. Don't worry though, that's the worst that could happen. The least you can expect is a still-born, or they could have some deformities."

Whitewing glanced at her stomach. "When will I have them?" she asked, looking worried.

"About a moon and a half. I'm surprised you didn't notice yourself already!" There was a gleam of amusement in Leafpool's eyes as she answered, trying to raise the mood after the depressing note.

Ashfur glanced at Whitewing's belly, and then looked into her eyes.

"_They're going to be beautiful."_

**I thought this way would make a bit more sense. Thanks everyone for all the kit suggestions, I'm pretty sure I know what's going to happen with them right now. Please R&R! Oh, and by the way, I changed my name to 'All The Stars In The Sky' but still call me Sky. **


	7. Chapter 7

Whitewing lay in the nursery. The warm scent of milk surrounded her, and her eyes softened as she watched Ferncloud's and Squirrelflight's kits play fight. A soft sigh escaped her jaw, and she glanced down at her stomach, which was bulging with the weight of kittens. A sudden happiness lifted her heart. It couldn't be long before they came. She imagined what they would look like. Then she remembered what Leafpool had said. The image disappeared and she felt as if she had been hit in her gut. Leafpool's words came echoing back in her head.

_They could even be dead already..._

How could StarClan let that happen? How could they give her the dream she's always wanted, one of her greatest desires, just to rip it out of her grasp and leaving her with nothing? They couldn't. _My kits _will _live_, she thought determinedly.

The entrance to the nursery rustled, and the enticing scent of mouse filled the air. Whitewing's mouth watered, and she purred lightly when Ashfur came in to sit with her, a juicy mouse in his jaws.

Whitewing's heart ached as she remembered the feeling of hunting with her clanmates. She longed to be out in the forest, tracking down mice and squirrels, patrolling borders. Of course, that was impossible with how far along with kits she was, but that didn't make her feel any less useless.

Ashfur set down the fresh-kill in front of her, and she eagerly began to eat, tearing through the warm flesh with her needle-sharp teeth.

"How's hunting been?" she asked, taking a small break from her meal.

"It's pretty good. A lot of squirrels have been out. They know leaf-fall is coming and are always gathering nuts," he said.

"Thanks for the mouse," she mewed.

"No problem. I gotta go though, I'll see you later," Ashfur said as he walked out the den, waving his tail goodbye.

Whitewing yawned, showing needle sharp teeth and a soft pink tongue. She curled up, Ferncloud and her kits on one side of her, and Daisy on the other. Daisy was huge, bigger than Whitewing with kits in her belly. No one knew who her mate was, but she had to be due any day now. _At least my kits will have someone to play with when the others leave the den, _Whitewing thought, before drifting off to sleep.

-----

A shriek pierced through the air. Whitewing jumped and stood up in her nest, her fur bristling. Beside her, Ferncloud lay awake, her green eyes gleaming in the darkness. Another wail broke through the silence, and Whitewing realized it was Daisy.

"What's wrong?" asked Whitewing frantically, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She could see the she-cat sprawled out on her side, with her eyes wide.

"My kits are coming!" yowled Daisy, shutting her eyes tight.

Paw steps announced the sudden arrival of Leafpool. The tabby she-cat shouldered past Whitewing to get to Daisy in the far side of the nursery. She pressed her nose to the creamy cat's side. She was very calm, and it seemed to soothe Daisy a little bit, although she was still taking short, quick breaths of air, and letting out wails of pain every now and then.

"Keep an eye on her! I'm going to get some herbs," ordered Leafpool, and scurried off towards the medicine cat's den. Whitewing's green eyes were wide with fright.

"Does it always hurt that much?" she asked Ferncloud, who stifled a laugh.

"You have nothing to worry about. Daisy's going to be fine, you'll be fine when it's your time," meowed Ferncloud comfortingly, laying her tail on Whitewing's shoulder. Reluctantly, she sat back down in her nest and watched Daisy as her body shook, almost like a ripple through her frame. She let out a low groan as Leafpool came back, filling the den with the sharp smells of herbs.

Ferncloud's and Squirrelflight's kits were awake now as well, and they seemed to find this midnight event very exciting. Their high pitched mews slowly grew louder, until Leafpool mewed irritably, "Great StarClan, Ferncloud! Can't you keep them quiet!" Ferncloud gave them a warning glance and their voices became hushed.

It wasn't long before Daisy gave birth to two, healthy toms. She gazed warmly down at their small, wet bodies as they squirmed towards her belly, searching for milk. One looked just like her, with long, creamy fur. The other was a light brown tabby.

"They're so beautiful, Daisy!" mewed Ferncloud, her eyes filled with warmth. Whitewing watched them quietly, deep in thought. A sudden burst of excitement filled her body, and she couldn't wait until her own kits were born.

-----

A quarter moon had passed since the birth of Daisy's kits. They now had their tiny eyes open, and the nursery was very busy. Many cats of ThunderClan wanted to visit the new arrivals and congratulate Daisy. When she was asked what their names were, she'd answer proudly, "Maplekit and Adderkit." Over, and over, and over again. Whitewing wasn't sure she'd be able to handle all of the attention.

Finally, around sunhigh, the nursery quieted down. Almost all of the cats were busy doing something, whether it be hunting or patrolling or training with their apprentices. Icekit and Foxkit were watching Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit wrestle just outside of the nursery entrance. Daisy's purring could be heard to Whitewing's left.

Suddenly, Whitewing felt her stomach contract. It was a small feeling, and only lasted for a moment. Her green eyes narrowed as she glanced at her stomach. _Oh no.. They're coming! _she thought, panic rising in her chest.

Another contraction rippled through her body, and Whitewing let out a small grunt of pain. Ferncloud glanced curiously at her.

"Are you okay Whitewing?" she asked concerned.

"Go get Leafpool. I think my kits are coming!" she exclaimed, and then held her breath as her stomach contracted again, this time even bigger. It started to hurt.

Ferncloud quickly told her kits to stay put, and then ran out of the nursery. A few moments later she was back, Leafpool right behind her. Another contraction pulsed through her body. It hurt so bad! What if something was going wrong? It would be okay... Leafpool was there now. Whitewing closed her eyes.

The first kit came quickly. Leafpool gave it to Whitewing immediately, who covered it in licks to clean it off. It was so tiny, all white, although the blood stained it to make it look darker. The she-cat let out a soft sigh of relief as her kit began squirming towards her belly.

Another contraction hit her. They were starting to get extremely painful, and she let out a small wail. Leafpool and the two other queens kept comforting her, talking to her, but she wasn't listening. All she could do was keep breathing, and try not to think about the pain as it coursed through her small frame.

The next kit came. It was a dark, dark gray, and extremely small. Whitewing quickly set to work licking it. It's small body laid still. Panic began to overcome her.

"Leafpool! Leafpool, help!" she wailed, furiously licking the kit. The medicine cat turned to her and glanced at the kit. She sniffed it quickly, and then pressed a paw gently to it's chest. Her eyes looked down.

"Just leave it," she said, and then got back to helping the next kit come. Whitewing stared at the motionless gray kit in horror. No! This couldn't happen! She nudged it with her nose, but it was no use. The tiny kit was dead.

Before Whitewing could do anything else, another tiny creature was given to her. It was a dark gray like the one before, and her heart lifted when she saw it squirming around beside it's sibling. Whitewing covered it in licks, getting it clean before nudging it towards her stomach.

The contractions were constant, and Whitewing was in pain. A low moan escape her mouth and she rested her head on her paws, watching her two tiny kits suckle while she gave birth to the last one.

Finally, it was over. The pain began to ebb away, and exhaustion began to take over Whitewing's body. What about the fourth kit? She looked at Leafpool, who was staring at it in shock. When she caught Whitewing giving her a confused look, she quickly grabbed the final kit in her jaws and handed it to it's mother.

Whitewing gasped.

The kit was tiny; it's body was small and skinny, with a skimpy little tail at the end of it. Then she saw its face. Instead of looking like a normal kitten, its face was squished out of shape, as if one side had been smashed up against something. It was hideous.

Whitewing gathered the tiny kit in her mouth and laid it down gently. Aware of Leafpool's gaze on her, she began licking the kit softly with her tongue. It squirmed slowly towards her, and its tiny face buried itself into her fur as it began to suckle along side its siblings.

Everything was quiet in the nursery. Whitewing could hear the voices of warriors in the clearing. Ferncloud and Daisy said nothing, and Whitewing just ignored them.

"Congratulations, Whitewing! You've got yourself two she-cats and a tom!" said Leafpool, with forced cheerfulness. Whitewing blinked at her thankfully, and curved her tail around the tiny bodies of her kits. Her eyes closed and she dozed lightly, happiness flooding through her. She felt so light, so happy. She finally had her kits. Hers and Ashfur's.

A familiar scent entered Whitewing's nose and she opened her eyes suddenly. A gray tom stood in the entrance to the nursery.

_Ashfur!_


	8. Chapter 8

When Ashfur walked into camp through the thorn tunnel, he was greeted by a very flustered Leafpool.

"Whitewing's had her kits!" she exclaimed, and then nudged him off towards the nursery. Ashfur trotted across camp. He poked his head into the nursery entrance before walking in. The den was filled with the warm scent of milk. It reminded Ashfur of when he, Ferncloud and Cloudtail were all kits together.

Whitewing was curled up comfortably in her nest, with three little scraps of fur laying against her stomach.

Ashfur came into the nursery and went right up to Whitewing. They touched noses softly, and then he sat staring down at the kits. _Their _kits.

"These two are she-cat's," explained Whitewing, pointing with her tail to the white kit and the light gray one, "And he's a tom." Her tail pointed the the dark gray one.

"He looks just like you," she mewed.

Ashfur's eyes shone. He looked happier than he had in moons! Of course, it wouldn't be that way if Squirrelflight hadn't broken his heart like that. _I would never do that to him. Never, _Whitewing told herself. Ashfur broke through her thoughts.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" he asked her.

"A bit. I think I want to name the gray tom Fogkit. Do you like it?" she gazed down at the kit as she spoke.

"Fogkit. It's perfect!" he mewed, and then looked back down at the kits again. "Do you like the name Flowerkit? For the white one?" he asked her, bending down so he was at eye level with the tiny white kit. It opened its mouth in a silent mew.

"Well, that means just one more left!" Whitewing watched the deformed kit curiously. Her head was pressed into Whitewing's fur, so Ashfur didn't know yet.

"Well, let me see her so I can get a better idea," said Ashfur, trying to look at the pale gray kit's face. Whitewing closed her eyes for a moment. What would he think? _If he was any mate at all he wouldn't care what she looks like_, she thought finally.

Whitewing gently nudged the tiny kit to face Ashfur. She held her breath, waiting for his reaction.

Ashfur sunk down to the floor, eye to eye with the deformed kit. He looked at her for a moment, and then got back up, licking her between the ears.

"How about Hailkit?"

"Hailkit's perfect," said Whitewing. She looked at her mate with an unexplainable look in her eyes. She loved him so much.

"They're beautiful, Whitewing," said Ashfur. "You must be exhausted. I'll see you later" Ashfur started leaving the den. Just before he got out, he turned around to look at his mate.

"Oh, and thanks. For everything." He walked out.

Whitewing felt so happy. Everything was perfect. Her kits were perfect, her mate was perfect. It was the life she'd always dreamed of living. The one she never seemed to be able to get. She rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

Ferncloud, who was sitting in her usual spot beside Whitewing was watching her, deep in thought

_Oh, StarClan, thank you so much. Whitewing did it. She brought him back. My brother's back._


	9. The End

**The End**

I just want to thank everyone who took the time to read my story,everyone who reviewed, and everyone who helped convince me to carry it on longer than a one-shot.

The next book willl be up hopefully soon, so please keep watching for it!

_Although peace has come,_

_It brings a new darkness_

_Hidden under a mask of innocence_

_With the power to destroy everything._

Ashfur's and Whitewing's kits are now apprentices, and are trying to find their places in the Clan. What will happen when one of them meets a rogue, who can take advantage of them, who can convince them to commit crimes, who can control them? The Clan is at stake, and only one cat knows what is happening. The problem is, it's impossible for her to tell anyone.

Thank you again!

-Sky


End file.
